whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bjorn Garinson
Bjorn Garinson is a Brujah elder of Washington D.C. Biography Вjorn remembers his flight from Norway, with Ventrue and Toreador ghouls hard on his heels. He remembers the battles which destroyed the Brujah Vikings and their Gangrel allies, and turned Scandinavia over to the Blue Bloods. Most of all be remembers the desperate Hunger that assailed him as he crew of hand-picked warriors sailed for the Vineland of legend, intent only on survival. He was the sole survivor, for his shieldmates died to slate his desperate thirst. His viking longship reached land just in time for Bjorn to plange into the forest and dig himself a grave. There he lay in torpor, waiting for any signs of civilization. He woke centuries later, his first contact with the outside world the spade of a settler slamming into his ribs. Bjorn tore through the startled homesteader and his family before he had time to determine who they were. He wandered for nearly a week before he found more people. The population he discovered were not vikings but English, French, and Dutch colonists. He could not speak their language, and many of the colonists treated the giant warrior as a monster of the woods. Over the years, he kept moving across the country, sometimes stopping in one place for a few decades at a time. Slowly, he learned English. Time and bitter loneliness has changed Bjorn, and often he has trouble caring about anything. Bjorn's only remaining hope is that someday the Brujah will ally to throw off the Camarilla's yoke. He remembers how the clan's internal strife contributed to their defeat in Scandinavia long ago, and will not willingly come into conflict with the other clans until his own can unite. He has come to D.C. hoping to create a Brujah force in the very heart of the Camarilla empire. His lack of success, however, now leads him to despair of ever gaining his revenge. He could be one of the primogen of D.C. should he desire, but he fears the conflict that would bring. Bjorn now loses himself in hedonistic excess at his club, Purgatory, in . Though he rarely offers his friendship, when he does choose a friend, his loyalty knows few bounds. Bjorn leads the Brujah in the city by default, although many of the younger and more anarchistic of the clan have grown tired of waiting for the viking to lead a revolution against the Prince, and now look to Velvet. For this part, Bjorn recognizes the sheet power and evil burning inside Marcus Vitel. The Prince scares him. Bjorn has begun to doubt that Marcus is a Ventrue or even Kindred. Still, he knows that one day, Ragnarök will come. An ax in the back room of Purgatory has Vitel's name on it. Appearance Bjorn is a giant of a man, about 6'6" tall and broad-shouldered. He has long red hair, a beard, and mustache. Bjorn likes to wear leather jackets and generally dresses like a biker, often covering various parts of his body with tattoos. Occasionally he carries a battle ax on his belt. Character Sheet References * Category:Brujah Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character